


In the Light of Night

by bklynleo77



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Conspiracy, Death, Enemies, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: She didn't know why she trusted him. Maybe his is eyes so crystal blue like the waters in Greece where her father took her when she was young. Or his fire red hair. It reminded her of her mothers.Shes never felt this way...Was this midnight traveler possibly her love?
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg
Kudos: 2





	In the Light of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of my love of the supernatural and West Wing with a touch of Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> Please let me know if you are enjoying the story.
> 
> *All references to the West Wing or their characters are property of NBC and crafted from the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin.

\----~*~----

1742- Eastern Europe

Snouts snared, teeth gnashed and claws dug deep in the earth below in the cold blanket of night. Countered by hisses and taunts of those with sharpen nails and pointed fangs who could not walk in the light. Their guise under a heavy fog on a field that separated them.

"Enough blood has shed Leocadio! Let us end this fruitless war!"

"It was not my people who broke treaty Josiah!"

"Children, newly turned unaware of our agreement and they have been dealt with! But we have both lost people who are dear to us! Let us strike new accords! Shall we parley!"

"No!", snarled Joshua. "Their will be no agreements until he who ended my father's life has paid with his own!", He declared looking at Johnathan Hoynes.

"Then step forward and try! You like die like he did begging for his life as I ripped his throat out with my bare hands!"

"You blood sucking son of a bitch!", Joshua darted forward but Leocadio stomped down on his tail as fast as he dashed off. Joshua whimpered in submission of his Alpha. 

"Good boy! Do as you master has told!", Johnathan laughed loudly causing the others to join. 

"Enough!", Josiah resounded in his deafening oratory. The masses were silenced.

"A fortnight! Belgrade on the banks of the Danube! Follow the lights! Until then a Cease Fire. One drop of blood shed and the only treaty will be when your kind is dead!"

"Do not threaten me my old friend! But you have my word that none of mine with draw blood first!"

Within moments they vanished into the night from with they came.

\----~*~----

Grand Hall, Bartletanu Coven- Wallachia (Modern Day Romania)

"My Lord, I think that is a mistake to meet then on their land. They will have the advantage. Sire, you don't parley on the back foot!"

"Lord Samuel I know Leocadio. He is a man of his word. You and Lord Johnathan with escort me in a forthnights time as will two of his generals. These are the terms as they have always been."

"What are going to give? It was one of ours who broke the treaty."

"No Lord Johnathan it was one of yours and I have had to clean up your mess again. Pray tell Lord John why were you creating so many new vampier?" 

"Our breed is dying my Lord. I was only looking for the future of our coven."

"This was not sanctioned. When was this bought before the counsel?"

"It was not!" Mumbling sounded from the hoard. Josiah raised his hand to silence them. 

"My Lord it is said that with this army of vampier and dhampir Lord Johnathan planned to deseat you", Lord Simon professed as more rumblings poured from the coven.

"Lies! My Lord knows of my loyalty to him and this coven." John knelt down on one knee and head bowed in front of Josiah. "For it was I who fought by his side in the First Reapening and for it is I who am betrothed to the woman to whom he considers his daughter." 

Josiah nodded and silenced the group again. 

"Lord Samuel, I value your opinion and concern but I trust Lord Johnathan. He has shown me no other reason not to. For now I shall resign we have a journey ahead and I will need my strength." 

He stood walked to his room with the help of his trusted drudge Laurence.

"Larry", 

"My Lord, you are tired."

"I am 238 years old. I should be tired", they both laughed. "Larry have my supper served in my bedroom this evening. And tell my wife to meet me their as well."

"Yes my Lord and your supper already awaits." 

"You are one of my best Larry. What do we have this evening?"

"A 17 year old virgin from Venice. No family. She will not be missed."

"Laurence, well done. Find my wife and tell her to hurry."

\----~*~----

Back at the Grand Hall...

As Lord Samuel was packing his bag, Lord John stopped by.

"You will need to pick a side Lord Samuel. He will not live forever."

"You will need to stop underestimating him. He is temporarily clouded by love and loyalty. But I see you for who you are. You only need to slip up once and I will have my proof. You would think a battalion if vampier would do it..."

Lord John stepped closer to him, "you think that was my only battalion? His time is coming soon. There will be no truce."

He turned to leave when Lord Samuel shouted, "He killed them. All of them, the children you turned too then burned the bodies. Imagine what he will do to you."

\----~*~----

Rudnik Mountains, Ottoman Empire (Modern Day Serbia)

Howling emanated the woods near the based of the mountains. None will dear to enter these parts this night.

"You cannot trust them, Leocadio", Joshua pleaded.

"Josiah and I are old allies it was he and who established the treaty after the great war. There will be another treaty and no more bloodshed."

"Listen to yourself Uncle. They know of only bloodshed", Daniel pleaded.

"As you are not a member of this pack yet, hold your tongue." 

"My mother your sister was killed by their kind which is why I'm here to pledged my allegiance to you and your fight."

"There will be not fight! You do not know the costs of war! How many did we lose this time? My long time friend Noah and Edward lost his wife and his cubs. Who else needs to die? During The Reapening, lost my daughter and wife! They slaughtered my wife and to my Mal they...they- there will be a truce! You will abide by it or answer to me!" He roared before leaving the group. 

"Joshua and Daniel walk with me", he asked as he approached the grotto and the others disbanded.

"You two will come with me. He will have his two. The rules have always been the same."

"Of course."

"Yes Sir."

"Joshua do not engage with Johnathan my gut tells me he will not be there to compromise. He wants war. Your wife Donnatella is with child. Do not leave her widow. Edward told me that after 'talking' with one of the half breeds he told him that it was Johnathan who created him. It seems their is discord in the House of Bartletanu. It is vampier business not ours."

"Uncle, they will have reinforcements."

"We will as well, a half of furlong."

"That is not far enough Leocadio", Joshua exclaimed.

"Those were and are the terms." he turned to Daniel, "You will need to join the pack as well. The others will not understand if you accompany me inside the tent. You are my last blood heir, I want you there with my best friends son."

"Of course Uncle."

"Leave me now. Find Margaret. I will desire her company this evening." 

\----~*~----

"Lord Jonathan! Oh God, Oh my-", the red haired woman cried as he pounded into her.

"Fuck! It feels good doesn't it! Tell me!" He demanded.

"John!", CJ called walking in the room unannounced. "What the fuck!"

The woman screamed then grabbed her clothes running out of the room half naked. Crying how sorry she was.

"Claudia you should really learn how to knock. It is improper for a royal princess to go barging into rooms." He said nonchalantly throwing on a robe.

"Ginger! The whore we picked up in The Falklands. Father turned her to save her. Not to bring her here for you to fuck!"

In a second John flew over Claudia pinning her to the wall. She pushed him off of her slamming him into to dresser on the opposite side of the room. John in a flash recuperated and charged at her this time flinging her in the air then slamming down to the ground pinning her there with his hand around her throat.

"You virgin cunt! You think that since you were born vampire that you are better than me? In a months time you will be in my bed screaming for me to be gentle as I tear into all of your holes. But I will not. Your fathers educated you allowed you to speak your mind, but will learn to bite your tongue when you address me."

"Get the fuck off of me!", she screamed.

John laughed, "Fiesty", he dragged his tongue from the neck up to her lips and laughed against them as he glared in her eyes at the contemptuous fear she held for him. "Even that more rewarding when they break. And they always too." He meancingly laughed again and let her up as she fled to her father's chamber.

"Father!", she banged. "Father!"

Her mother, Lady Abigail came out instead, "He is sleep. What has you in such an uproar?"

"Mother you have to tell him to call off the wedding!"

"Why? What's happening?", she inquired walking to Claudia to her chambers. 

"He is a monster", she cried.

"We all are some would say."

"Not that way. He does not care for me only for his status. He promised that it will hurt", she cried, "He said that in a months time, I will be in his bed screaming for him to be gentle as he tear into all of my holes. But he will not."

"Perhaps you heard it wrong my dear, Lord Johnathan wouldn't do that", she said dismissing it while escorting her to her quarters.

"Mother why would I lie!"

"Maybe wedding jitters? Claudia often times when we are unsure things seem a lot scarier than what they are. Elizabeth and Eleanor were the same. In a weeks time they will be here and I will have them take you out. There has been so much killing and loss now that we have struck a truce until the parley you should go out." 

"Lord Johnathan is right about one thing that your Father is too stubborn to admit. The coven numbers are growing low. We need new blood and who else better help usher us into the future but two of our youngest and most brilliant raised and trained in our ways. Our covens survival is dependent on your union. Your lineage and future offspring are dependent on your union as well. You will be a proper wife and lead our people for centuries to come just like your fathers. Now rest, the suns coming up and think no more of troublesome things. Good Night."

"Good Night Mother."

\----~*~----

On her way back to her room, Lord John pulled her into the nearby corridor.

"Did she buy it?", he asked.

"I don't know but. I know her she will fight. I will talk to her again this morning."

"See that you do."

"I would like to remind you Lord John, that you are getting a virgin pure blood. The things you spoke of to her are both filthy and degrading. Never should you utter such words or even think about doing those things you mentioned to her. Her lineage is known in all the vampire houses and that should be reverend and respected. Save that for your whores."

"And might I remind you, she will be my wife and I will treat her anyway I damn well please", John said adamantly.

"Watch yourself John. Everything you have been given including her is because of my cunning tongue in your King's ear. I could equally sway him to see you as you are and you will meet the sun."

"And you my Queen will be right beside me", he said turning to walk away. Right after Claudia overheard their conversation and fled. 

Abigail walked back in her bedroom. Her husband still slumbered.

"Abby is that you?"

"Yes my love."

"Did I hear Claudia banging on the door earlier?"

"Yes pre-wedding jitters. I talked to her. She will be fine."

"Are you sure her marrying John is the right? They don't feel like a proper fit. If she wants to stay unmarried who am I to stop her. She still a mere child."

"Josiah she is 40. She is not a child. And John is 74. They will bring new life into the Coven."

"There is nothing wrong with our coven", he started coughing.

"Here my love, sit up", she picked up the chalice from the table near by, "I saved some from last night", Abby passed him the now coagulated blood. He slurped it down like jello sliding down his throat. 

"Oh, this is delicious. Nothing like fresh but this is a delicacy."

"I will have Laurence save you some for when you wake."

"Thank you. Come lets rest for now."

\----~*~----

Thirty minutes later- Servents Quarters

"Caroline, I need to get out of here", Claudia awakened her drudge.

"My Lady? What is it? I can get whatever you need. No need to risk it."

"No, I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry. I was not aware. I will pack for you immediately."

"No damnit Carol!", she shouted in a whisper. "I'm running away. Do not wake my parents. There is a house in the woods no one knows of it. My father took me there when I was young. It is in Constantinople. I will miss my father desperately but I cannot stay here. I will devise a plan once I am safely there."

"I will come with you. To get to Constantinople you must travel through Lycan country. You will need me. I will load everything. Here", she reached in her dresser for a vial of Cyprinum. "Rub this on you. It will mask your smell. Go lie in your coffin. I will hide in the woods at night so that you can hunt. We will be far away by the time anyone notices."

"Thank you". she hugged her. 

\----~*~----

McGarryain Clan, Rudnik Mountains

All gathered at the opening to the grotto some two hundred wolves in attendance. Leocadio the oldest amongst them stood in front.

"Tonight we gather as my nephew Daniel pledges his life for our clan and accepts me as his Alpha. But first the quest!"

Howling let out amongst the werewolves.

"Every of age wolf before has completed this quest. And those cubs who wish to join this clan will do the same. Margaret!" They once again yowling and barking emitted from the wolves as she brought for the ritual bowl handed it to Leo. Daniel kneeled in front of him. "In two days time the moon will rise and whatever you pick must be completed by dusk. If it is not you may never return for you will be outcasted. Do you accept?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Then choose", he held the bowl forward as Daniel reached in and pulled out a rock with ancient writing that read, "An Infants heart."

"Uncle-"

"A Infants heart!", Edward yelled to the masses that was quickly followed by tumultuous cries of two hundred wolves. Leo looked sympathetic but there was nothing he could do. 

"Go Daniel", Leocadio said as he took Margaret hand and walked into the tent. Joshua escorted Daniel to the pathway he must take to get to the nearest village which was a little over half a days journey.

"In town there is an orphanage, there you will find an infant. make it quick." 

"You can't be serious. I will not kill a baby!"

"You have to. It was my quest as well." 

"You killed a baby? A helpless infant? Josh we are the monsters they say we are."

"Its that or nothing. They will not except you if you do not. Leocadio needs you. If you do it for anyone do it for the last living kin."

Joshua left Daniel heading back to the camp as the drums and singing could be heard deep into the woods. 

Now alone Daniel began his journey.

\----~*~----

With night fallen upon them and no one on their trail Carol stopped at a spring to allow the horses to drink. 

"My Lady you can come out", she said uncovering Claudia's coffin.

"Thank you Caroline. And for the purpose of this journey please call me CJ." 

"CJ? Alright call me Carol."

"Original. I already call you Carol sometimes. Carol what was that ghastly smelling stuff you told me to put on."

"Cyprinum. It is a blend of henna cardamom cinnamon mrryh and southernwood. The ancient Egyptians used to use it when preparing the dead."

"You gave me something they put on dead people!"

Carol cleared her throat and pointed to her. They looked that each other and laughed. 

"Do you know that you are like my best friend? I don't know how to repay you. If they catch us- I will be thrashed but you... you will-"

"I know. So lets not get caught. Anyway, you are my best friend as well." She took Claudias hand as Carol led them up the hill to a hot spring in a bed that was just off the main waterfall. 

"Did you know this was here?"

"Yes."

"How is it that I don't remember?"

"You were young."

"So where you."

"But your father's blood that has elongated my life is also filled with his memories. I still see him from time to time. Sometimes through your eyes and what you remember." 

"So now that you drink mine you can see my memories?" 

"Yes."

"Why have you never told me? Can all drudges that drink their masters blood see their memories as well?"

"No. It is a rarity, a mutation so to speak. We aren't supposed to tell for fear of death but you and I-"

"You and I are more than that. You know how I feel about you then."

"I do." Carol pulled her hand down to sit as she sat down on the grass taking in the beauty around them. "We traveled this way with your father once. Before the great war. He stopped here to allow your mother to bathe. Because this is not in the direct flow of water it never completely cools and rocks from the earth below keeps it warm. Your father said it was the natural elements beneath the surface that keep this ground warmer than most. Relax here while I prepare for bed." 

Claudia reached for her and their lips collided. "Let me turn you. Then we will be together forever as equals and lovers."

"Then I will be of no use to you."

"Don't say that. When you die, I shall cry and moan the loss of my love."

"Someone is out there for you. You will find him. Here put this on after your bath. Please. To ward yourself for those to are like you and those who aren't. I will be below with the horses."

As Carol slept, CJ stripped down and enjoyed bathing in the moon and in the natural warmth of the spring. When done she sat on the rocks in her nude frame applying her oils singing Varvindar friska while drawing a passer by who was captivated in the melodious sounds that permeated deep into the forest. 

Varvindar friska   
Laka och hviska   
Lunderna oh   
Likt Alskander par.   
Strommarne ila   
Finna ej hvila. 

Spring breezes fresh   
Play and whisper   
Round the elms   
like A pair of lovers.   
The streams rush,   
Finding no rest   
Until they reach   
The raging sea. 

Beat, O my heart,   
Complain and listen.   
The sound of the   
shepherd's horn Dies   
mid the crags. Neptune plays,   
Sorrows are shared,   
No rest among hills and dales

"That's beautiful", Danny said approaching her from the dimly it woods stepping into the light of the waning gibbous moon. She screamed then grabbed her clothes.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed as she redressed.

"Please I am not here to cause you harm. I was only passing by when your voice captivated me. You know its not safe in these woods alone let alone at night."

"I am not alone. My...My husband will be back soon and he will not appreciate that your eyes gazed upon me in my nude form. And if its so unsafe where are your traveling companions?"

Daniel chuckled. "I travel alone this eve." Naturally his senses were heighten, not as strong as if he changed but discriminating nonetheless he smelled her, she was neither wolf or vampire. "You profess marriage but yet you wear no ring." 

"Maybe I sold it to pay for this journey."

Daniel laughed.

"What is it that you find so amusing?"

"You are not married! You have no band mark on your finger and you talk of royalty."

"And you speak of no common man."

"What language was that song in? The first part."

"Swedish. If you must know."

"You do not look Swedish." 

"This conversation is absurd. I will not stand here and be questioned by a non commoner."

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. Lets start with a name. I'm Danny."

"Danny? Then I'm CJ."

He smiled, "Okay Ceejay. So we both are not using our given names here. I'm on the way into town get something for my uncle. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the way to a town as well."

"Great thats a start. Do you mind if I sit for a while. I'm kinda tired. We can talk while we wait for your husband."

"If you try anything I will kill you."

"Fair enough. I mean Ive already seen you naked."

"You donkeys ass!" She picked up a stick and threw it at him then sat down on the grass laughing. She didn't know why she trusted him. Maybe his is eyes so crystal blue like the waters in Greece where her father took her when she was young. Or his fire red hair. It reminded her of her mothers.

"Sorry!" he knelt begging her forgiveness. Before sitting across from her. "How do you know Swedish?"

"My birth mother was from Sweden. I don't remember much about her before she died but I remember that song. What do you need from town that you cannot wait until morning for?" 

"My uncle needs something. I need to get it to him before the full moon."

"I can see the urgency. These woods are known to house werewolves. They are dangerous vicious beasts."

"No worse than their blood sucking enemies. I'd rather be a wolf than a walking dead corpse having to feed on other living beings just to survive!" Danny calmed down he didnt want to change and scare her away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it how it sounded well maybe a little. My parents were killed by vampires. I left and came back here to be with my last living family member." 

"And now he's sick. Which is why you have only two days to get help to him. I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you traveling at night alone?"

"I had to leave and I'm not alone. My best friend is sleeping with the horses. I will sleep later while she drives."

"Why do you have to leave?"

CJ looked at him unsure if she should divulge that information to him. "I am to married to someone I loathe. My father and mother promised me to him." 

"I thought your mother was dead?"

"Both of my birth parents are dead but from three years old I was raised by my parent's best friends. It hurts that I had to leave my father."

"And you can remember a Swedish song she sang to you when you were three?"

"What can I say I'm special", she smirked and strangely funding herself attracted to him.

\----~*~----

Meanwhile, Bartletanu Coven

"Claudia!" Her father knocked on her door. "Claudia it is a new day the moon is gleaming bright in the sky." He heard no answer so he opened the door. "Claudia?" Her coffin was not slept in.

"Caroline! Caroline!"

"My Lord?"

"Laurence! Where is Caroline? Claudia's bed has not been slept in have you seen her?"

"No my Lord." 

"Well find her! Caroline will know where she is."

"Sir Caroline is not here", Larry said timidly.

"What!!" Josiah stormed into the gallery. "Look high and low I want them found!" Troops fanned out from the stables to the caverns and throughout the palace neither could be found.

"Josiah!", Abigail came running to his side. 

"My Lord!", Johnathan stormed into the Grand Hall with several grudges from the gate. "These men saw Caroline leave."

"Speak!" They kneeled before him.

"Sire, Caroline Lady Claudia's servant left this morning at dawn on horse and cart."

"What was on this cart?", Abigail asked.

"It was covered my queen but big enough to be a coffin."

"Her traveling coffin Josiah, is it gone?" 

"Yes ma'am."

"Why would she leave? You said she came to our room with wedding jitters. Or was it more Abby? Did you and she have a disagreement Johnathan?"

"Yes my Lord, we did disagree but nothing to justify departing in this manner." He stared at Abigail.

"No it did not my King. Just jitters." 

"I want her found! Dispatch the bloodhounds! No one will rest until she is found!"

The bloodhounds were an elite group of vicious vampires expertly trained from birth in tracking.

"My Lord", Simon intervened. "Sunrise?"

"No one will rest!", he said in a thunderous cry.

They all veered out of the hall except Abby and Jed. 

\----~*~----

McGarryain Clan

"Joshua!", 

"Edward, what are you doing up so late? I'm on duty tonight."

"I know I think we should send someone to track and verify that the quest in carried out."

"Ed, get some sleep-"

"I do not sleep much anymore."

"I know. Ask him in the morning. He doesnt like to be disturbed when he is-"

"This is important we can't allow a deceiver in our mist."

"Daniel is not deceiver nor are you being pushed out. That is his nephew of course he wants him close. Leocadio still needs us. He still needs you. Please try to rest and give up on this unnecessary jealously that you are harbouring."

Joshua went back to his patrol. Edward however left the camp immediately picking up on Daniels scent.

\----~*~----

"Oh my Danny! You didn't!", laugher filled the woods. "Oh my side is hurting from laughing so much." 

Danny took his food out his satchel and started snacking on bread. He looked up and saw CJ staring at him. 

"I'm sorry do you want some?" He offered her some bread, "I have cheese too."

"No! I only a little peckish." She lied. She was ravenous. After her bath she was to hunt but then Danny showed up.

"It's ok. Take some or have some wine please."

CJ accepted some wine from him. "Thank you. You know Im glad I ran into you. I mean I was going to claw your eyes when I first saw you but I'm glad i didn't."

"Well let me say first that I like you too. And second, you wouldn't have even made that close to me. I would have taken you down."

"Please! I threw a stick at you and you didn't dodge it." 

"It was a stick!" CJ put the wine down. "So if I jumped on you right now you could take me on?" 

"Thats right, Ill send you home crying to your Mama!" He saw her trying to pounce. "Don't do it! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt this!" CJ leapt forward quickly and jumped on Danny. Not full vampire mode because she didnt want her fangs to come out but enough to make her point. 

"Damn! How'd you do that!"

"I told you I'm fast", smiled flirting while now laying on top of him. Being this close to him made her blush. 

"Well now that you have me under you what do you want-", their lips fused. Shes never felt this way, even with Carol. Maybe this is what she spoke of earlier. Was this midnight traveler possibly her love?

Tongues clashed together as his hands ran across her body. Although she tried to fight it her fangs appeared as she was lost in the passionate spontaneity of everything and she nicked his tongue. He moaned from the pain as she swept her tongue around his mouth tasting more and more of the blood she had drawn. 

Danny pushed back and opened his eyes, as the aggression of the kiss became forceful, and saw behold him vampire. He immediately pushed her off of him and before either knew it he transformed into his werewolf form.

With her fangs and nails drawn, she hissed that being her natural reaction but she was more shocked and hurt as they stared at each other in a standoff.

"You are vampire! You deceived me-" he sniffed. "I smell you now cleverly cloaked in Cyprinum. While you spin your web of lies while singing folk songs. Like a Siren you drew me in."

"You-", she stopped hearing them. "Oh no! I must go!" She sped away to warn Carol. As she rounded the bend she found them. They already had Carol with her hands tied. Asking where her master was. When she refused they struck her. Danny came on her rear observing the exchange. Witnessing Carol signal CJ no. 

Danny knew what she told him was truthful in relation to pre arranged marriage. He heard the guards say to search the area. That the Princess must be found. Arguing ensued as dawn was coming in less than a hour. 

"We cannot afford to waist anymore time. Daylight while soon be upon us."

"The King said not to return-"

"He will take this one and be satisfied with her. I'm not dying for that spoiled Princess. Pure blood or not. Lord Johnathan will have to learn control his future bride."

"Let's look around the area just in case."

"Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Now is not the time for this Princess! Your servant signaled for you to go. She is risking her life for yours. Come on. Get on me. It will be dawn soon." 

CJ trusted him and climbed on his back. Why did it feel do right to do so. Danny dashed off into the nearby mountain range.

Within moments the Bloodhounds abandoned their misson taking with quick haste Carol back to the House of Bartletanu.

\----~*~----


End file.
